Fading Hikari
by Angel of spring
Summary: Ryou, Yugi, and Malik are in for a big suprise when three new students come to thier school and take a liking to them. See what happens when they start becoming protective of their new friends. HikarixYami
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated or posted a new story since well forever. I did not mean to disappear like that but I am back now and with a new story so people will you stop with the angry messages that I am not updating. Also this will be like my Christmas present.**

Fading Hikari

Chapter 1

Ryou Bakura's life was always complicated. His only friends were Yugi Muto and Malik Ishtar. The three of them were al rather shy; which resulted in them being abused by the general school population. It also didn't help that Ryou and Malik were rather feminine, and Yugi was just short.

Now Malik was 5'2 with beautifully tanned skin. The naturally tanned skin was a result of him living in Egypt for most if his life. Malik had shoulder length dirty blonde hair; big, bright lavender eyes; and a cute button nose. He wore a light purple sleeveless sweater, black skinny jeans, and a gold band on his upper arm.

Yugi was 4'9 with porcelain white skin. He had gravity defying black star shaped hair that was rimmed in magenta, and golden bangs that lay softly against his forehead. Like Malik, Yugi wore black jeans with Chuck Taylors, but he paired it with a black muscle shirt. Yugi's most interesting feature had to be his large jewel like eyes. They were two deep pools of amethyst that were filled with childlike innocents.

Finally there was Ryou, who stood just short of Malik at 5'. He had beautiful snow white skin, and light silvery hair that fell neatly past his shoulders. He had memorizing doe brown eyes that were filled with love and passion. Ryou, unlike his friends, choose to wear a pair of light faded jeans and a blue and white stripped t-shirt.

Now their day was going fine; until three new students showed up and turned their lives upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Fading Hikari

Chapter 2

Bakura's P.O.V

"I don't fucking understand why we have to go to this shitty new school!" Marik growled.

"We're changing schools because you had to go and bite someone," Yami snapped. I sighed and started massaging my temples to ward of my oncoming headache. The two idiots causing said headache were Yami Atemu and Marik Ishizu. Yami was the strong silent type who had a good sense of justice. He had black star shaped hair that was rimmed in blood red, and had golden streaks jetting up to the tips of his hair. Yami had crimson eyes and the dark leather clothing that followed his name sake. Marik was almost opposite of Yami in every way; meaning that he was loud. Between his almost glowing magenta eyes and his sadistic smirk you just knew he was trouble; hell even his hair screamed insanity. Marik's wardrobe was no better; all he ore was black muscle shirts and black shredded jeans.

"Damn it; Bakura can you explain to him that I had no choice in the matter!" Marik shouted.

"Sorry Marik as much as I hate to agree with the fucking pharaoh he is right," I stated sadly.

"Whatever; it still sucks though," Marik whined.

"That it does Marik," I sighed, "that it does."


	3. Chapter 3

AU: Hey everybody so for Christmas I got a new laptop so you can all expect more chapters from all of my stories isn't that exciting! And remember read and review because your review do sustain my creativity.

Fading Hikari

Chapter 3

Ryou's P.O.V

I already had a feeling that today was going to be full of surprises; so when our home room announced that we were getting a new student I was slightly worried. "Class I would like you to meet Bakura Alfeka," the teacher states as she gestures to the guy that looks astonishingly like me. He had messy white almost silver hair; and harsh burgundy eyes. His lips were pulled back into a snarl that just screamed horrible blood lust and death. He defiantly was a good few inches taller than me. His style was also rather abrasive' he was dressed in tight, black, shredded jeans and a red graphic t-shirt with an imploding animal on it. "Well Mr. Alfeka," the teacher stated bringing me out of my musing.

"Bakura is just fine," he said in a gruff voice.

"Alright," she said and pointed towards me," please have a seat next to Ryou in the back."

Bakura's P.O.V

I snickered at the thought of how Marik was handling his morning spare. Truthfully we were all glad to have left our old school; because almost everyone there was a complete idiot. Hell the only reason we even went to school was to find our mate or Hikari; the one person that could balance us out, and they weren't at our old school.

"Class I would like you to meet Bakura Alfeka," the teacher stated gesturing to me. I just snarled at the silent room, "Well Mr. Alfeka."

"Bakura is just fine," I grunted.

"Alright; please have a seat next to Ryou," she said and pointed to the boy in the back that made my heart freeze. Sitting in the back as the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. The boy had similar hair to me, but his was well-kept; georgics doe brown eyes; and perfect paper white skin.

"Whatever," I grunted before walking over to the seat beside Ryou. Said person smiled shyly before turning back to the front. Class ran smoothly; the teacher had placed some notes on the board and told us to copy them down before going back to her desk. This meant that when you were finished you had a free period. Quickly jotting down the notes; I spent the rest of the period studying Ryou.

The boy had a rather feminine build; and his short height did nothing to help it. His skin had a healthy glow to it despite its pale pigment. His shoulder white hair feel neatly; not a hair out of place. The most interesting thing about the boy had to be his honey brown eyes. They were like to big pools of warmth that just radiated kindness that just drew me to them.

"Ryou could you come here for a moment please," the teacher stated; making Ryou stand up and quickly walk over to her desk. Giving me a chance to see what he was working on; because like me he had quickly finished the notes.

Ryou's P.O.V

"Yes Mrs. Tachi; what can I do for you?" I asked politely.

"I want you to show Bakura to his next class."

"W-what class does he have next?"

"A.P English."

"R-really?"

"I can give you a pass if you are worried about being late."

"No that is alright I have A.P English as well so there is no need."

"Very well then please inform Bakura that you have been assigned to escort him to his next class," Mr. Tachi said as she looked back down at the assignment on her desk. Sighing I quickly returned to my desk, put my sketch away, and pulled out a piece of paper to write Bakura a note because I knew that I was not going to be able to talk to him even if I wanted to, and I did want to talk to him. Unfortunately my shyness would just get in the way.

Bakura's P.O.V

When that note touched my hand I was shocked. Ryou didn't seem like the person to pass a note unless absolutely necessary; so I quickly unfolded it and read: _  
Hello Bakura.  
My name is Ryou if you hadn't guessed already. Mr. Tachi has requested that I show you to your next class; if that is alright with you. Please reply if you have no objections._

I smiled lightly before leaning over to Ryou and whispering," That would be greatly appreciated Ryou." Ryou jumped at my actions and turned to face me. A light blush covered his face as he opened his mouth to speak; only to cut off by the bell. Still looking slightly flustered from being startled; he simply started packing up his stuff before heading towards the door. Only looking back to make sure I was following; which I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**AU: **Hey all you people of the internet sorry I have been gone for so long but I have a good explanation. So I started my second term a few months ago and I have English 10-1 and science 10. Now science is really hard for me so I really have to pay attention to my school work so my updates will be really lacking for a while more, but I will be posting chapter's 4-10 of 'Fading Hikari'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Fading Hikari

Chapter 4

Yugi's P.O.V

I really HATED gym. Not only because I was small or picked on, but the fact that it was one of the many classes I was completely alone. So when Mr. Katamei announced we were getting a new student I was not thrilled. It just meant someone else that could pick on me. "Class I would like you to meet Yami Atemu." Mr. K motioned to the person standing next to him. The person beside him was only slightly taller than Malik and had similar skin to him as well, but the most shocking thing was that he looked like me. He had the same star shaped hair but rimmed in crimson and he had a few more golden bangs then I did; instead of large violet eyes like me he had smaller more sinister red eyes. Yami was dressed in a tight black muscle shirt and black leather pants with studded belts criss-crossing on his waist.

"Free time class," Mr. Katamei stated before heading back to his office. I just sighed and walked over to the benches by the wall and sat down. As I had already stated I hated gym, and I hated it even more when we were given free time. The popular guys would start up a football game on one side and Anzu would host cheerleading practice on the other. So if you didn't play football and weren't a cheerlead it made for a very long gym class.

"Don't like gym much little one?" a deep baritone voice asked from beside me. I quickly turned to the right; only to come face to face with the new student.

Yami's P.O.V

I had noticed the little one staring at me when I was introduced and something I my heart jumped when I saw those large violet eyes looking at me. I could tell by those eyes that he was completely pure in every sense of the word. So when the teacher gave us free time I knew that I wanted to spend it talking to him. I quickly made my way across the gym to the bench the little one was occupying and asked, "Don't like gym much little one?"

"His head snapped up immediately before answering in the sweetest voice I had ever heard, "Not really; I'm not coordinated enough to play sports. Oh and I am Yugi Mouto."

"Well Yugi it is a pleasure to meet you," I stated and took a seat beside him on the bench before holding out my hand for him to shake. He did so instantly and I took notice of how soft his hands were and how small they were.

"So Y-Yami what do y-you think o-of the school?" Yugi asked as his small hand pulled away from mine.

"Well little one it is definitely bigger than my old school was."

"If y-you want me to I c-could show y-you to your n-next class." A blush appeared on his cheeks as he uttered this and ducked his to avoid being seen. I chuckled at his shyness and curled my finger under his chin feeling sparks on my skin as I did so.

"That would be greatly appreciated little one; I have A.P English next block," I whispered gently.

"R-really?"

"Will it be a problem for you little one?"

"Not at all; in fact I have A.P English next block as well."

"Then why don't you go get changed. I will wait for you at the door; then you can show me where our next class it," I stated. Yugi nodded before quickly heading towards the change rooms; leaving me standing there with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Fading Hikari

Chapter 5

Ryou's P.O.V

"W-well here w-we are," I stuttered as we approached the class room. Nervousness washed over me as Bakura tightened his grip on my waist. Ever since we had left home room Bakura had kept a surprisingly strong grip on my waist; not letting go of me for any reason.

"Thank you for showing me to class Tenshi," Bakura stated and pulled me inside the class room. I blushed but allowed him to do as he pleased; even if people were giving us weird looks.

"W-why did y-you call me Tenshi?" I asked as I sat down at my desk, only shaking slightly.

"I called you that Ryou," He whispered and kneeled down in front of my desk, "because you truly do remind me of an angel. You are completely perfect."

"I'm n-not perfect," I stuttered and ducked my head to hide my blush.

"You truly are too cute Ryou," Bakura chuckled as he stood up and sat at the desk behind me.

Bakura's P.O.V

I chuckled as I sat behind Ryou. I really couldn't believe how cute he was. The whole time we were headlining through the halls a light blush had coated his cheeks making him even more innocent. Something just seemed to draw me towards the boys.

"Ryou," a voice said causing me to look up. Standing beside the desk that Ryou was sitting in were chibi versions of Marik and Yami. The only difference about the two was the eyes and that chibi Yami's hair was rimmed in violet instead of crimson.

"Yugi, Malik! How was your morning?" Ryou asked as they sat on either side of him.

"It went really well Ryou; both Yugi and myself met some new students, I think that they are talking to the teacher right now," Malik stated happily.

"Actually Malik we are done talking to the old fart," Marik stated who to my shock wasn't trying to kill Yami who was standing right beside him, "Yo! Bakura it looks like we all got a class together isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah Marik it's just amazing," I replied causing Yugi and Malik to look at me and Marik to pout.

"No need to get lippy 'Kura," Marik snarled as he and Yami sat down on either side of me like there chibi versions had done with Ryou.

"whatever," I grumbled as the teacher started her lesson.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Fading Hikari

Chapter 6

Marik's P.O.V

I let a smirk come to my face as Bakura groaned. The teacher had just announced that we would be reading Hamlet; something that Bakura just despised. Going to high school did suck but if it allowed me to meet people like Malik than I had no problem. There was something special about him that this school just didn't see. That beautiful light that he held just astonished me, and the fact that people would try to put it out made me want to kill them.

_(Flashback to this morning on his first block spare {Note: really don't know if they have spares in the school they go to so I just made it like my school where we have spares. A spare is basically a block that you don't have to go to class.} Still Marik's P.O.V)_

_The halls had just cleared out; though there were still a few stragglers. It really didn't matter to me because I had morning spare and had some time to roam the halls and figure out the layout of my new school._

"_P-please don't h-hurt m-me," a scared voice said from around the corner._

"_Why would I do that fairy; especially when I have you right where I want you?" another voice asked and I felt my blood start to boil. If there was one thing I couldn't stand was when people with power picked on those who are completely defenceless or they have such little self-respect that they don't know how to stand up for themselves. Quickly rounding the corner I came face to face with the owners of the voices. One was a pretty burly guy with shaggy black hair. He had a smaller figure pressed against the locker. The smaller figure I couldn't really see, but I could tell by the small whimpers I could hear from him that he was scared. Acting rather quickly I grabbed the burlier man and threw him away from the shaking form. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he exclaimed from his place of the ground a crossed the hallway._

_I just sighed and calmly grabbed his shirt, "Listen here ass hat; you are going to get up and go, you are NOT going to try this again or so help me Ra I will hunt you down and castrate you with a rusty pair of play-do scissors. Got it?" when the guy started nodding his head I finally let him go; and he ran as soon as his feet touched the ground. Turning around I finally noticed that the smaller of the two had pressed himself against the lockers and was looking at me with big scared lavender eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked softly and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Y-yes," he squeaked and pressed his body further against the lockers. His eyes had gotten even larger and they were watering slightly. Something about that made my heart ache. The kid was completely shaken. "Thank y-you."_

"_You don't need to thank me for doing something anyone would do in this situation," I stated firmly._

"_A-actually you're the f-first person who's w-ever helped me," he admitted quietly and looked up at me. His eyes were still big but now tears were actually falling from them._

"_Hey there is no need to cry," I said as I gently wiped the tears away, "the people of this school must really be blind and stupid."_

"_What?"_

"_I said the people of this school must be stupid and blind not to help you; oh and I am Marik."_

"_I'm Malik n-nice to meet you."_

_{End of flashback}_

It really disgusted me that someone could ever harm someone as beautiful as Malik. The child like innocence's he held was breath taking, and it only helped draw me more towards the boy. The fact that he could sit there and smile at everyone really was a testament to how strong the boy was. I really did admire that, but at the same time it made me want to take him away from the people that wanted to crush that innocents and protect him from the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Fading Hikari

Chapter 7

Malik's P.O.V

"Alright class you have the rest of the period to yourselves," Ms. Calico stated as she went on cleaning the white boards. I just sighed and went back to my sketch. I still couldn't believe Marik had defended me; it felt so different to have someone other than Yugi and Ryou standing up for me. Normally people just overlooked the abuse because I was so different than them.

"Malik are we still eating lunch at the tree?" Yugi asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

"Should we invite Yami, Bakura, and Marik to join us?" Ryou asked.

"I think that would be a great idea," Yugi said as he finally looked up from his book.

"I guess I should write them a note then," Ryou stated as he pulled a piece of paper from his binder and started writing.

Bakura's P.O.V

I sighed as Yami and Marik began to argue again. The two could argue over the simplest of things; like take their current argument over where we were going to eat lunch. Hell I didn't even have the energy to try and break them up. All I wanted to do was grab Ryou and get out of here as fast as I possibly could, but no I was stuck here with these two idiots.

"Yo Kura," Marik hissed, "Someone sent you a note."

I looked down and saw he was right; sitting on my closed binder was a neatly folded not I quickly unfolded it and smiled.

Bakura  
I was hoping that you, Yami, and Marik would  
agree to have lunch with me, Yugi, and Malik at the tree in the front of the school.  
Ryou

"Why are you grinning like that Kura?" Marik asked.

"Because I found us a place to eat lunch," I said smugly.

"Really and where is that?" Yami asked

You know the tree infant of the school; well our little twins have invited us to eat lunch with them there," I replied as the bell. I stood up and shoved my things into my slightly abused leather bag and started over to Ryou.

Ryou's P.O.V

"Thank you Tenshi," Bakura said as he leaned against the wall by my locker.

"F-for what?" I asked, this time with only a slight stutter.

"For saving me from a very massive headache," Bakura stated.

"Well then you are welcome," I replied happily, "so are you going to eat lunch with us?"

"Of course I am, but you will have to show me were," Bakura stated as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You d-don't have to do that Bakura," I whispered as my face started to heat up.

"I want to Tenshi," Bakura stated firmly.

"Well we better get going before the spot is taken," I said and suddenly got pulled towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Fading Hikari

Chapter 8

Bakura's P.O.V

"B-Bakura!" Ryou stutter as I pulled him so he was sitting in between my legs and leaning against my chest.

"Yes Tenshi?"

"What are you doing what id the others see?" Ryou asked as an adorable blush coated his cheeks.

"Then let them see Tenshi I won't allow them to say anything," I said and wrapped my arms around him as Yami and Marik came towards us with their clones.

"Well look who's all cozy," Marik said as he plopped down on the ground, pulling Malik with him. Yami, who was beside Marik, chuckled as he laid his head on Yugi's lap.

"Shut it Marik," Yami said as he chucked an apple at Marik's head; causing Malik and Yugi to laugh.

"So what made you transfer here in the middle of the school years?" Ryou asked as he quietly nibbled on his lunch.

"Well Ryou you can blame Marik for that," Yami stated as he stole a grape from Yugi.

"Hey! is it blame Marik day or something?" Marik yelled.

"P-please calm down Marik," Malik whispered calmly.

"Whatever," Marik grumbled as he ran a hand threw Malik's dirty blonde hair.

"We transferred here because someone blamed Marik for a fire that started in the science lab and Marik was expelled. Instead of staying there we came here with Marik," Yami explained.

"Oh sorry I asked," Ryou whispered sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

Fading Hikari

Chapter #9

Yami's P.O.V

I smiled as Bakura calmed down his own look-alike; the boy had become rather flustered as he began to apologize profoundly.

"Yami," Yugi said quietly.

"Yes little one?" I asked and looked into his child-like eyes.

"W-what class do you have next?"

"Third block spare."

"S-same as me."

"Now this is an interesting development."

"Eh?'

"Well now we can spend this block getting to know each other," I stated as the warning bell rang; causing Marik and Bakura to grab their respective look-alikes and rush to their classes "Tell me about your-self little one."

"Like what Yami?" Yugi asked as he lay down on the grass.

"How about we start with your interests?"

"Well there is games and archaeology," Yugi said as I softly started running my hand threw his hair.

"What about you dislikes?"

"Bullies and arrogant people."

"Dreams?"

"To either take over my grandfather's game shop or travel to Egypt."

"Those sound promising Yugi, but I have one more question to ask you."

"Alright what is it?"

"Are you gay Yugi?"

"W-what?"

"You don't have to worry little one I am not homophobic, far from it in fact," I said as Yugi sat up.

"Really?"

Of course. In fact if you are gay I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

"I would really like that Yami," Yugi said as he flashed me a smile that made my heart jump in a way that only my mate could.

"I am so glad my sweet little one," I whispered softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Fading Hikari

Chapter # 10

Marik's P.O.V

"It seems that we have the same schedules," I said as I leaned on the locker next to Malik. The bell that had signalled the end of the day had rung about 5 minutes ago, but the chemistry teacher had kept us a few minutes late so that she could explain the homework.

"I guess you're right," he said quietly and continued to place and takeout his books from his locker. The smaller boy was still extremely timid around me even though he knew I was not going to harm him in anyway, but after so many years of people not even bothering to care or try to help him in anyway his reaction was only natural.

"Malik," I said and grabbed his bag from him.

"Y-yes?" he asked in surprise.

"Would you like to come over and work on homework with me?" I asked and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"W-what?"

"I asked if you would help me with the chemistry homework."

"A-alright."

"Then let's head to my house."

"Umm."

"Yes Malik?"

"Could we possible go to my house instead?"

"If that will make you more comfortable than yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Fading Hikari

Chapter 11

Anzu's P.O.V

I was seething. Those little gay runts had gotten the three hot new kids attention without even trying. It was because of them that I couldn't even get a try at the fresh meat. Thing like this shouldn't happen; I was the most beautiful parson at this school not them, I was the most popular, and I had the most money. So why wouldn't they come and cater to my beck and call like everyone else did.

They shouldn't be immune to my allure. No one was immune to my allure; they would be mine if it was the last thing I ever did.

(Bonus points to the people who know what kind of creature she is)

Marik's P.O.V

"So tell me about yourself Malik," I asked. We were sitting in the living room at Malik's house working on the chemistry homework we had been assigned. Well Malik was I was drawing raunchy pictures in my chemistry book.

"W-what do you need to know?" Malik asked shyly.

"Anything and everything."

"W-well I was b-born in Egypt and moved to J-japan when I was a-about 10. My only real friends are Yugi and Ryou."

"How did you meet the two of them?"

"They tried to stop a bully from beating me up, but instead he just got all of us. I guess we just clicked after and we have been inseparable since."

"Well you have 5 friends now."

"W-who are the other 3 people?"

"Me, Bakura, and Yami; and don't worry we will stop anyone from bulling you. All of you."

"T-thank you Marik!"

"No problem sweet heart; no problem at all."


End file.
